


You Broke Me, But In A Good Way

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: realizes why she and Mal didn’,t shoot one another down that day on Bomont.





	You Broke Me, But In A Good Way

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Sequel to "You Hesitated, I Didn't" and big spoilers for Serenity: The Movie

  
Author's notes: Sequel to "You Hesitated, I Didn't" and big spoilers for Serenity: The Movie  


* * *

You Broke Me, But In A Good Way

## You Broke Me, But In A Good Way

You Broke Me, But In A Good Way  
Author: Donna Lynn  
Status: Complete  
Word Count: 367  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Spoilers/Rumors: Serenity | Sequel to You Hesitated, I Didn't Rating: PG  
Content Warning: None  
Summary: River realizes why she and Mal didn't shoot one another down that day on Bomont. Author's Note: I had so many requests to make a sequel...so here it is! It's very short I know but I promise there will be more to come but not this particular story. It'll be a sequel of sorts. Pairing: Mal/River  
Disclaimer: The characters of Serenity do not belong to me. So DO NOT sue me! 

* * *

"I know why now..." 

Mal glanced at River from across the table. They were the only two souls on Serenity. The rest of the crew were out on errands and wouldn't be back till morning most likely. The planet was friendly enough and they weren't expecting any trouble so...everything was shiny. "You know what?" it was something in her voice that had him curious. It was that tone where you finally got the joke that was told ages ago and you feel like a complete dote. 

"Why I hesitated," she remembered. "In the maidenhead back on Bomont." She felt him stiffen inside her. Every muscle went taunt and he slowly stopped what he was doing and leaned back against the chair and gazed at her. 

Two long years passed since that dreadful day and to be honest he didn't want to rehash it. He didn't want to remember their lingering question that neither could answer at the time. But it seemed River wanted to remember and to get past it. And if there was one thing Malcolm Reynolds realized was when River Tam put her mind to something she was gonna do it or die trying. 

"You think about it sometimes," she revealed. "Far away in the back of your mind you try to figure out what it was that kept me from taking you down just like everyone else. What made you different? Why did we both hesitate? Why at all?" 

He stared at her unable to find his voice. What she spoke was true. Every once in a while he would dream about the showdown and question himself. 

"I was hoping you would shoot me first," she admitted. 

He slowly gaped at her and shook his head. 

"You broke me..." she looked directly into his eyes. "...but in a good way. You broke though conditioning that was supposed to be unbreakable." 

He shook his head, "River..." 

"...I just wanted you to know," she finished in that tone that meant lets leave it at that and move on. So he didn't push the issue and he went back to his previous task. Leaving her to stare at the console and wonder...how did he do it though......... 

**THE END**

* * *

Author's Note: I'm going to make a longer sequel of this so don't panic! Please read and review! Donna Lynn

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **You Broke Me, But In A Good Way**   
Author:   **Donna Lynn**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG**  |  **het**  |  **2k**  |  **03/30/06**   
Characters:  Malcolm, River   
Pairings:  Mal/River   
Summary:  realizes why she and Mal didn&#8217;t shoot one another down that day on Bomont.   
Notes:  Sequel to "You Hesitated, I Didn't" and big spoilers for Serenity: The Movie   
Sequel to:  You Hesitated, I Didn't   
  



End file.
